


used to wish upon shooting stars

by tisapear



Series: nart tumblr drabble dump [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Snapshot Fanfiction, They still have both arms because fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: just turn back time, let it be like it was beforeBut no more.The past would be nothing but tragedies waiting to happen and there's no need for that, not now, when he already has everything his heart has ever yearned for.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: nart tumblr drabble dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649398
Kudos: 31





	used to wish upon shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written after I got an ask on Tumblr that goes as follows, "I want Sasuke and Naruto to have a small house on the outskirts of the village and just lay on the roof and watch the stars every night, and then one night a shooting star will pass by and Naruto would laugh and tell Sasuke how many times he wished upon shooting stars for him to come back"

The spring air trembles in tandem with the leaves' shivers and Naruto hums, nonsensical, stretches languidly like a cat, fat and filled to the brim with food and warmth and love, ready for a good old afternoon nap in the sun.

Except it's midnight, and the stars are out (and to sasuke, _naruto_ will always be the sun).

The blanket is soft to the touch, a comfort at the small of his back where his shirt has ridden up the slightest bit. A colorful thing of Ino's creation.

(post war, peace times, it's time to try new things, but new has never been his forte, so intent on chasing after the past)

He reaches over with his hand wide open and when he clasps fingers with his own and they clasp right back, with vigor much the same, he thinks—this is it, this is fine. Boredom may be eating away at him but he's not alone, might be restless and about to scratch off his skin but it's alright, because this—touching, whispering, giving words of admission held onto so tightly before—that's his god given right now, and no one will ever be able to take that away from him again.

Flicks his eyes over and Sasuke's so beautiful it hurts (but then again, looking at sasuke has always hurt, be it because of bitter jealousy or desperate longing) and he can't look away, won't look away, not until Sasuke himself hooks a finger under Naruto's chin and tilts it upwards to the twinkling up above and says,

"There. A shooting star."

He hears the unspoken _make a wish_ and that level of attention, the pale lipped smile, so small yet full of meaning, makes his heart quiver, and he remembers back then, in this same exact position.

Except it used to be alone on the roof of a dingy little apartment building filled with hatred and loneliness, not in company on top of this warm, soon to be memory-filled house barely touching the trees of the place he used to call home (so foolish, when his home has always been his most precious person).

He swallows, mouth suddenly dry, feels like choking on what-could-have-beens so close to having become reality. 

Curls a finger around a raven strand and lets the memories touch him just for a moment; of wishes screamed at the heavens, of desires released in the shelter of the night. 

_just turn back time, let it be like it was before_

But no more. 

The past would be nothing but tragedies waiting to happen and there's no need for that, not now, when he already has everything his heart has ever yearned for.


End file.
